


When I Didn't Warn You

by Pinkink



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Bar fights, Bruises, Emotional, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Yelling, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink/pseuds/Pinkink
Summary: I can't believe you!!" Marina said, as she flung Pearl inside by the wrist and slammed the front door behind her.Pearl went out for a "Night to Herself" and ended up getting pissed drunk..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a raw story with arguments and anger because I wanted to practice a different emotion in writing! I'm really sorry if it makes you upset..that's not My intention..I hope u enjoy! 
> 
> More chapters will be added soon!!

"I can't  _believe_  you!!" Marina said, as she flung Pearl inside by the wrist and slammed the front door behind her.

Pearl went out for a "Night to Herself" and ended up getting pissed drunk..

 

"THE ONE TIME!! That I didn't warn you.. didn’t supervise you...”The octoling spoke with the volume rising in her voice. “You do EXACTLY what I said not too!!"

Pearl on the other hand..could barely stand. She was dressed in a coral pink shirt, with a black oversized jacket laying unzipped ontop of it, basketball shorts, and Black untied hightops.

"LOOK at yourself!!!" Marina blurted " you're clothes are torn up and dirty! And whats this?-" Marina noticed at red spot on Pearls forehead, covered up with her tentacle. Pearl smacks her hand back "Dont touch that you crazy bi-" shes interupted by a sudden dizziness.

Pearls responce was lazy and lacking..she was 100 percent wasted..

"aight you..you strange lady..I have no fu-*hic*-cking idea who the fuck you..thin-" 

she fell over on the floor, overexagerating her fall

The Octoling rolled her eyes and put a hand out for her girlfriend

"I'm not..*hic* drunk okay?!?" The wasted inkling said, as she lied on the floor, grabbing the hand Marina offered out

"Oh yeah, sure! Says the girl who was standing on a table yelling "IM CRISPY MOIST" Marina said.

"WELL I SAW IT ON A BOX OF CANDY AND WAS INTRUIGED!!!" Pearl yelled back, as she wobbled on her heels

She sighed "look I'm..I'm sorry okay..I just thought you learned your lesson from that last time..."

"Well yes until you *hic* just..well..i-i don't know I'm so fucking wasted."

"I told you..I should've supervised you..i can't blame anyone but my fucking self.."

 

This night was gonna be a long one..

 


	2. 1 Message Delivered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl leaves Marina to her disappointed self, and goes up to her room.
> 
> Things get..intimate after an apology

Marina yelled at Pearl so much, that it scared her off. She however, was glad Pearl left, she'd have some time to think to herself about this whole thing..

She did although, feel guilty for slinging her across the whole fucking living room when they got home..being mad was no excuse to hurt your love

She probably has some minor Injuries..

 

However, on the other hand, Pearl was still 100% Wasted. She hobbled, practically tripping up the stairs into her bedroom. She layed Sprawled out on the soft white carpet, dizzily spinning, she felt so awful..the alcohol was starting to wear off, all of her mistakes were catching up with her, as well as that soon-to-be hangover..

She reached out to the right with her trembling fingers and grabbed her cell phone, turning it on to see her lock screen, a selfie her and Marina took at Wahoo World stared back at her, she felt like she was indeed a disappoinment.

 

She opened messages, and clicked on Marinas contact name, which was conveniently surrounded with different colours of assorted heart Emojis.

 

Pearl pondered about sending her an apology. But over text..? That's worse then a break up over text.. but she really wasn't in the right state to face someone..

She began typing, feeling the guilt soar through her body. She hit send, and felt even worse.

 

>>1 Message Delivered!<< her screen read.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Meanwhile, from downstairs, The ocolings ponders out loud were interupted by her phone, it had rang to the text from Pearl.

She picked it up.

 A text notification popped up

 

              <<1 New Message! >>

 

Her heart sank..she could practically feel Pearls emotion through the screen.. she felt so guilty..

 

She unlocked her phone, opening right up to Messages

 

💚💕Pearlie💕💚>> hey, I'm really sorry

 

Marina read this message so many times that it made her to dizzy to keep her balance. Eventually, she responded.

 

She quickly hit send.

 

             ------------------------------

 

On the other end, Pearl was biting her nails in anticipation..

Suddenly, her phone lit up

 

She scrambled to pick it up, unlocking it

 

              << 1 New Message!>>

 

🌸💖💕Rina💕💖🌸>> it's okay pearlie

 

After reading this, she took a deep breath of relief, and layed back down abruptly on the ground.

 

But, Another one popped up

 

🌸💖💕Rina💕💖🌸>> oh also, Will you come downstairs hun? I wanna talk to you.

 

Pearl swallowed heavily as she tried to pry herself onto her feet. She struggled to mumble out loud to herself

"What could she..wanna talk about.." she spoke softly

 

 The muddyness in her head was so bad, she almost fell over.

 

She made her way to the stairwell, wobbling. The drunken inkling managed to get down to the bottom, stumbling.

 

Marina perked up as she heard Pearls fall. She was sat on the swade couch ajacent from the stairs

"Hey" she spoke softly

Pearl regained her balance, and responded "hey.." her answer was gruggy

 

The inkling slouched herself down next to Marina, trying to look at her with her squinted expression 

 

"Wh..what did you need R-Rina..?"

She layed her cool, agile hand lovingly on Marinas thigh.

Marinas face lit up in teal blush as she took a second to gaze upon her girlfriend, she was shaking, her eyes were about to close, and she looked so so upset..she was covered in blooming pruple bruises on her wrist and leg.. from Marinas outbreak earlier...

Cod did she feel awful..

 

"Pearlie I'm.." tears started to well up in her eyes as she grabbed Pearls hand that Rested on her leg tightly

 

Pearls Expression grew "Marina, what's wro-" 

 

Swiftly, Marina went in for it.

 

She abruptly layed a long, meaningful kiss onto Pearls lips. Leaving her eyes wide open, shocked out of her groggy state.

This didn't feel like any other normal kiss though,  no no, it lasted for ages..The Octoling began to pull her in tight, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her in. In Pearls head, she was in a dream state, this was beyond heaven to Pearl.. she was already dazed due to her state but this.. made her love Marina even more..

She never wanted it to end..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger..I'm sorry!! 
> 
> More chapters added soon!!
> 
> Comments appreciated!!


	3. "Damn..that was.. something"

Pearls eyes were fluttering to a close as Marina continued to kiss her, for a literal eternity Marina was getting heavily aroused, like hella. She wasn't letting Pearl get away without her knowing that she was indeed apologetic for her actions, except, Pearl wiggles out of her tight grasp on her waist, giving Marina slight confusion.

"Hun?" Marina spoke, softly "You okay?"

Pearl looked up at her, her black eye throbbing in Marinas view, disgusting enough, still dripping with fresh ink-blood, Pearl got up to leave, when suddenly Marina yelled out "Pearlie wait! I know a sorry wont fix what i said' Marina interrupted pearls leave with a soft grasp to her shoulder, offering her to stay. Pearl looked at her, unable to get a single word out, she cant even talk.. her mouth starts to drip, ink after ink drop.

"Pearl? are you okay?!" she wiped it away, as tears started to well up in her eyes, when she tried to talk, something was blocking her, a wall, a mass that was stuck in her throat. It burned, she moaned out of pain, she couldn't comprehend her surroundings.. all these things..What was she-

 

"What am i gonna do?!!" she shouted, clenching her chest.

Abruptly, Pearl had awoken, in her bedroom, still holding her phone.

"thank fuck..it was only a dream.." She glanced around, looking down at her phone with a reseeding battery. still no text back from Marina, she didn't even read Pearls text yet. she glanced about at her whereabouts, she was in-fact still okay, bruised really bad but okay.

 

Pearl got up slowly, her head buzzing, still with shock from her intense dream. She walked out of her room, and headed to the bathroom to check out her injuries. she removed her thrashed jacket, showing the cuts from the glass that was thrown at her during the fight her and an elder inkling got into at the bar that night. "damn" She said, "that bastard got me good' the torn up inkling looked at herself, remembering that she never really told Marina what actually happened at the bar tonight. Not only was she drunk, hungover, and confused. But she was completely cut up, all over her arms, That gash on her head that she covered with her tentacles was dripping with ink and a huge busting bruise was plastered across her abdomen, covered haphazardly by her shirt, which was cut up too.

"shit, i need to do something about all this"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cod I love this ship..


	4. "How do you Fix Cuts?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tries her best to patch up her cuts that scattered her body before Marina saw them in all their glory.

After endless amounts of searching in the dim light of the bathroom, Pearl found some things she thought might reduce bleeding. after all, Marina was usually the one to care for her when she was hurt.

She opened the cabinet below the sink and pulled out some different coloured Band-Aids, a roll of gauze, and some strange bottle of Hydrogen..Poroxide..? Whatever the fuck that was.."I guess I just...use all this stuff?" She whispered quietly, as she stared at the various products that laid before her.

She read further on the back of the bottle Of that weird Hydro peroxide stuff, configuring the purpose for it, She read aloud

"Uses; First aid to prevent the risk of infection in minor cuts, scrapes and burns..huh..but doesn't this hurt when u put it on..?" She pondered the warning label next "Warning; for external use only, do not apply over large areas of the body..may burn once applied..oh great..I knew it..more pain." She let out a big sigh as she placed the bottle back on the sink, looking at her cuts as they got worse by the second. "Damn I gotta figure out how to do this.."

The squid reached over to grab a gauze strip to place over her head injury first. She grabbed the bottle of strange healing liquid and further read the instruction. "Hm.. Directions: clean the infected area, and apply a small amount one to three times a day, and cover with a sterile bandage..the fuck does sterile mean.."

The elder inkling squeezed the bridge of her nose with her pale fingertips in frustration, "this hangover is real man..let's just get this over with.." She applied the solution onto her ink-dripping gouge on her forehead, futher moving her tentacle.

She cringed at the burning sensation it caused, "augh...coddamnit!"

Once applied, she secured it with the gauze she retrieved earlier, wrapping it under her bobbed tentacles to hide from Marinas easy view. Sighing, she continued to patch herself up, eventually, she was covered in different colours of Band-Aids and cloth tape keeping the bandages together.

Pearl glared at herself, her bruises still showing through along with that nasty black eye as it throbbed.

She pondered it, inspecting it's horror of pink-blood-ink dripping from her eye. Unsure of how to go about it, she discovered some of Marinas foundation, and gently padded it onto her eye with her fingertip, seizing up at the eventual pain.

Pearl looked herself in the mirror, studying her now covered imperfections. "Finally.." she spoke "that took long enough" she said, starring at the clock next to the mirror. It was 3:40 am in the morning, and she was just about ready to die it seemed.

Picking up her jacket, she padded off the dirt, and placed it back over her tarnished arms. before leaving she cleaned up all of what she left out, and gently tiptoed out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I need to make sure Marinas okay...before I do anything.." The inkling stepped out around the corner, reaching the stairs, Stopping half-way She looked about, seeing the television that was the only light in the room at the time, Everything was dark. Marina however, was on the couch sound asleep as the TV shown shadows onto her face. Making a little sigh of relief, Pearl crept back up the stairs, and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

She brought out her phone from her back pocket as quick as she could, checking for a text back..still nothing..not even read.. Tears started to well up in Pearls tear ducts, quietly sobbing, she threw herself onto her bed, and cried herself to sleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon!! I hope you're all enjoying this story! Let me know what you think!


	5. "Well..at least She read the Coddamn thing.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl wakes up to no sign of Marina. And further invetegates.

Marina had been awake for hours on the couch, clenching a blanket that was tightly wrapped around her. Dried tears filled her face as she glared helplessly at her phone. She was Staring at her messages from pearl. She shot her vision to the time at the top of her screen.  _"3:50 AM"_ she pondered _"I should go check on Pearl"_

Quickly, she threw off the blanket and sat up, turning off the TV before heading upstairs.

"Pearlie?" She called out. It echoed through the quiet house.

No answer

She pressed on, looking in each opened door. She came across the bathroom that had it's light still on.

Inside, the sink cabinets were opened and there was Pink ink blood drops on the tile.

" _Pearl must've been in here"_  she said aloud smirking " _probably doing a shitty job cleaning up her wounds heh."_

Her memory was interupted by small, errogant sobs were within earshot from Marina. She turned and headed towards it

It lead her up to their bedroom door. It had gotten louder since she got there.

" _It's Pearlie.."  she said quietly_ ~~~~ ~~~~

As tears started to well up in her eyes, she lifted her hand up to the doorknob.

The sobs from Pearl got louder and more helpless sounding. 

Marinas tears fell, broken, she moved her hand from the knob abruptly and ran back down the stairs. Her eyes glistened with teal tinted tears..

 

 

_I didn't mean it...I love you.._

 

 

 

The morning came. The sun blared though the white sheer curtains in Pearls bedroom, burning the lids to her closed puffy eyes. Her skin was still painted with bruises, they got worse. With a yawn and an arm stretch, she was awake.

She sat up slowly and painfully, wincing at the sting of the Bruise on her abdomen. But Just as she got comfortable, she remembered the night previous and _imidiatly_ scrambled to her feet, almost stumbling. 

She ran to her closet and changed her thrashed clothing for something more suiting. Quickly, she ran out her bedroom door, checking the text messages once more.

She stopped On her bare heels

With a shocked face, pearl saw that underneath her previous message It said <<Read>>

"She finally reads it BUT DIDNT give a damn to respond?!" Pearl yelled out.

With frustration, pearl climbed down the stairs, looking each way for Marina. 

"Marina! Marina?" Pearl called out, but no answer.

As she reached the kitchen, her phone buzzed in her hand. 

 "Finally"

>>1 Message Received!<<

From Marina

 

She opened her messages with anticipation

_It read_

<<💚🌸💕Rina💚🌸💕>>it's ok, be home soon. 

 

She smiled.

 

_Can't wait to see you_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda Sad I know..it's gets a lot better! More chapters added soon!!


	6. "When She Sees Me.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina returns from her morning outing, and is warmly greeted with a hug from her beloved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I loved writing it and I hope you continue to enjoy the stories I write!

With a smile, Pearl placed he phone down on the counter in from of her. She waited patiently for Marinas return, hoping she'd be opened to a hug and an "I love you" And hopefully she'd forgive her..

Worriedly, she massaged her temples to relieve her headache from all her stressing, but instead she accidentally poked that horrible gouge on her forehead. Wincing at the pain, she pulled her hand back "shit..thats right..I'm still destroyed with band-aids and bruises.. oh damnit she's gonna see it and question me.."

getting annoyed, the tired inkling folded her arms and sat back. Before she knew it, the front door swung open and in came Marina.

She looked exhausted, burnt out, dizzy like she were drunk herself it seemed, Although untrue, it sure seemed that way.

She had gone out late to finish her job building a piece of machinery for an advertisement she was offered. Pearl had fallen asleep on the table, completely oblivious to Marinas arrival.

With a heavy sigh, the Octoling smiled at her with tired eyes, and stroked her back tentacles lovingly. Abruptly, this awoke Pearl, she jolted up, studdering "Marina-" jumped up, and pulled her into a hug, quick as a whip.

Marina laughed gently "woah Pearlie!..calm down" she pulled her closer. Pearl looked up, staring back at Marinas soft expression, The Octoling caressed her cheek admiring her "wonderful" job at cleaning up her wounds..

"oh honey.." Marina sighed "that's why there was ink on the floor, you must've..done it yourself..how did you get hurt so bad..?"

Pearl scoffed "I just..stumbled a lot..on the way home..but I had to use fucking acid or whatever it's called to clean it, and all it did was burn the hell out of my body!" Marina laughed and kissed pearls prominent gouge on her head.

"but.." Pearl spoke up.."I'm so sorry..this will never happen again..I'll never get into a bar fight and get hit with a beer bottle..I'll never overdo it with drinks ill-" confused, Marina stopped her "hang on hang on!! Bar fight? You never told me anything about that!! Honey! You could have glass in your wounds!!" Pearl realized she slipped up, telling the truth

She grabbed Marinas wrist, she was shaking "Rina! Calm down..I took care of it.." Tears started to well up in Marinas eyes as she stared back at Pearl, realizing how awful she had treated her..just throwing her inside the way she did.. horrible..

"Pearlie honey.." the Octoling spoke "I love you..I'm so sorry.." almost interupting, Pearl yanked her into a kiss, her way of saying "I forgive you" was always so out there...

They kept it up, for literal hours. Moving upstairs to uh.."get a room" as you will

True love at its finest


End file.
